tatteredweavefandomcom-20200213-history
Prankster
A Kith develops the prankster personality when the user gives the Kith "joke or parody items, particularly anything that can be used for pranks." or uses a Prankster Change of Heart. = Dialogue = Kith's Profile * |-|111! Just kidding, I don’t talk like that, I talk like this! * Better to ask for forgiveness than permission! Heh heh. * Hey, (username), heard any good jokes lately? * I didn’t do it! Do what? Uhh, nothing! * SURPRISE! Ha ha ha, you should’ve seen the look on your face, (username)! *''If Blepper:'' Do you have a good sense of humor? *''If Bumblebunnee:'' Buzzzzzzz… Just kidding, I don’t have wings, silly! *''If Cinis:'' ? *''If Ferrec:'' How do you keep a Ferrec from smelling? Give ‘em a cold! *''If Flipperfin:'' Pffft! I can’t believe anyone would fall for that prank! *''If Gemwing:'' ? *''If Hermithog:'' ? *''If Licorne:'' Watch me, (username), I’m gonna put this sheet on and make everyone think I’m a ghost! OoooOOOooOO~ *''If Lumence:'' Peek-a-boo! Aw, hey, how’d you see me coming? *''If Phowl:'' AAAH! HELP! FIRE! FIRE! I’M ON FIRE!! …pfffahaha, I’m always on fire, silly. It doesn’t hurt me! *''If Pluff:'' It's okay, (username), I’d never prank YOU! Hehehe... *''If Scalyx:'' We should come up with secret code names for each other! *''If Talion:'' I only like pranks that make people laugh. Hurting people isn’t funny. *''?:'' Does asking for a discount make me cheep? Top of Page *''Homepage:'' Knock knock! Who’s there? YOU!! *''Kith Allies:'' AH! My evil twin! Just kidding, that one’s still me, hehehe. *''Kith's Profile:'' My picture is so serious. Can we take another one with silly faces? *''Different Kith's Profile'': Whoa, look at their items! Hehe, made you look! *''Different Player's Kith's Profile:'' Bet you we could switch all their positions before their user gets back. Hee hee! *''Dressing Room:'' Listen I’m not saying I’m GOING to put all your hats in nonsensical places... I just WANT to. It’d be funny! *''Message Center (Notifications):'' Oh! There’s news! But is it new news, or old news? I bet you ...NEWS the answer! Hehehe! *''Message Center (Messages):'' You’ve got mail! Heehee, now that’s old school... *''Inventory:'' Hey, have you opened your locker recently? Why not take a look now? Heheh.. Uhh, don’t mind my camera! Just open your locker really fast and don’t move! *''Quest Page:'' Hey, hey, I have a... QUEST-ion! Hee hee! *''Settings:'' Let’s make your page link to a really silly video. You know, like... “NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UUUUP~” *''Achievements:'' Are these like stickers from teachers for good work? Are we graded on a curve? *''News:'' Has Staff ever posted a prank Announcement? *''Forums:'' Forum? Nah, I’m againstum! *''Friends:'' Well would ya lookit all these FRIENDly faces! Hee hee! *''Trades:'' Let’s throw in a silly emoji, too! *''Marketplace:'' KaCHING! Hehe, did I startle you? *''NPC shops:'' Haha, what if we glued a Shard to the floor? I wanna see how many people would try to pick it up! *''Games:'' I’ll be right back! I’m gonna sneak up on Piper and surprise her with a hug! Cooking Before Cooking *Look, look, look! I can balance this on my- ...oops... *I dunno if this recipe is going to... pan out. Hehe! *Do you have any idea how many pranks I could do with this stuff? It's a lot. After Cooking *Y'know what would be hilarious? If I hid inside the food and then jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!" *Is this a dirty spoon? Hey (username), think fast! Hehehehe it's all over your face! *Are you suuuure I can’t use this to prank people? Aww. Misc *''Achievement:'' (Kith name) pretends to be worried and says, "Oh no! Look out! (Username), an alert from the school! We must be in trouble! Quick, hide! ...Pffahaha, okay, you caught me, I was trying to trick you! It's the opposite of trouble. You have unlocked the Achievement: (Achievement name). (Achievement description)." *''Your Active Kith has already used this item:'' (Kith name) bounces around in rowdy excitement. “Are you trying to trick me? I’ve already tried this!” *''Marketplace sale:'' “Wow, that’s a lot for your lot!” (Kith name) says teasingly. *''Marketplace Expiration:'' ? Transformation * ? Category:Personality